


My Pretty Little Fairy Princess

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut prompt from apurplebastard...</p><p>Bog gets dominant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty Little Fairy Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to apurplebastard for prompting me! I loved writing this and it helped me practise for more Strange Magic smut projects I'm working on for later!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

The Dark Forest’s dungeon is quiet and cold.  Marianne’s sore arms are tingling.  A solid, iron shackle secures her wrists to a chain stretching above her head to a ceiling pulley. 

Despite the discomfort, her whole body is buzzing with anticipation.  Her ears are perked, catching each and every muted sound in the dim light as she waits for her captor to appear.

When he does, she mentally curses herself for flinching in surprise.  Somehow, he’d managed to approach without making any noise at all.  It was as if he simply materialized from the shadows themselves.

 _Stay strong._ She reminds herself as she fixes him with a defiant glare.

The Bog King raises the bars and smoothly enters her cell, keeping his predatory eyes on her.  A soothing scent of pine and cinnamon wafts towards her as he steps up close and gives her an arrogant smirk. 

“Enjoyin' yerself, princess?”

She shrugs and rolls her eyes.

“Is this really the best you can do?  I was expecting so much more for the fairy that kicked your scrawny ass, your _majesty_.”

His jaw twitches, but he manages to maintain his smugness.  He circles her like a vulture. 

“Considerin' how yer in _my_ prison, I think it’s pretty obvious whose arse was thoroughly kicked, yer _highness_.”

“Only because you cheated by having your goblins rush me.  Should’ve known you’d torture as bad as you fight.”

Composure lost, he rounds on her.

“Dorn’t tempt me, fairy.”  He snarls, turning his head to display a purple bruise on his left cheek.  “I still owe ye fer _this_.” 

“Oooo, I’m really scared!”  She mocks.  “What, do you expect me to _apologize_ , you scaly-backed cockroach?”

He silently scowls at her for a long moment before letting a small, mischievous grin form across his lips. 

“Oh no,” he says, “I’ll put that mouth o’ yers to much better use.”

Her heart jumps in excitement at the glint in his eyes as one of his clawed hands falls to the front of her tunic. 

“Wh-What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Ye want torture, princess?  I’ll give ye torture.”

He snags the neckline and pulls.  The fibers snap apart and her tunic hangs open like tattered drapes framing a window.  She blushes as her breasts are now exposed.   

“Don’t you-!  Don’t you dare touch me, you ugly beast!”  She orders, but her voice lacks any semblance of conviction. 

“Why?”  He sneers as the pads of his long fingers ghost over the skin of her mounds, making her bite her lip to keep from whining out loud.  “Dorn’t try and deny tha' ye _like_ it.  Ugly, am I?  A beast, ye say?  Heh, ye think I’m _blind_ , princess?  I saw the way ye looked at me durin' our fight.”

“I don’t-!  Mm, I d-don’t know…what you’re…ah… _talking_ about!”    

“Oh yes, ye do.”  He counters, lightly scratching now.  “The pantin', the red face-”

“I was just…oh…getting tired out!”

“-the dilated pupils, constantly wettin' yer lips, how ye kept rubbin' yer legs together; and o' course, let’s not forget _these_!”

He slices off the rest of her tunic, putting her naked chest on full display.

“Look a' these perfect little nipples.”  He tenderly observes.  “They’re hard as river stones!”

“Th-That doesn’t…mm…mean _a-anything_!”  She tries to deny as she squirms against his infuriatingly soft and addictive touch.  “It’s…just chilly in h-here, that’s all!”

Cupping the back of her head, Bog pulls her forward ‘til her vision is drowning in a sea of fiery blue. 

“Yer a _liar_ , princess.  Do ye know wha’ I do with liars?”

Forgetting all about the sass, all Marianne can do is shake her head.

“I _punish_ them.”

_Oh dear God, YES!!!_

Without wasting another second, Bog’s hands slide down to roughly cup her breasts, making her arch and moan.  The massage doesn’t last long.  He begins doling out his aforementioned punishment by sharply pinching her nipples. 

“AH!  OH!  MMM!”

Marianne thrashes in wanton abandon as Bog tugs both perky nubs with his claws.  The stinging action is accented perfectly with a fiery and rapidly spreading thrill through her veins.  She fists her hands and struggles to keep her feet. 

“So sensitive.”  Bog purrs.  “I wonder…”

With a slight twist, Marianne is shrieking, then whimpering as Bog brushes his thumbs over her peaks, driving her absolutely _insane_!     

“Please!  Oh Bog, p-please!”

“Please, what?”

“Mmm!  Hah, please……ah……please…lick my pussy…”

“Louder, luv.”  He teases.  “I can’t _hear_ ye!”

“I……I….”

“Yeeeeees?”

“I…… _dammit_ , I said I want you to _lick_ my _pussy_!”

“Lick yer pussy, eh?  My, aren’t we dirty?”  Bog chuckles before pretending to think about it for a second.  “Well, why not?  I _am_ feelin' rather _hungry_.”

In a rush of movement, he slashes her tights to ribbons and lifts her hips, throwing her legs over his shoulders.  She holds onto the chain to help support her weight and a flood of moisture recoats her center at not only his dominance, but the erotic position. 

“Just as I thought,” he chuckles, “yer _drippin'_ wet fer me.”

She has no time (nor intention) to rebut, as his tongue is suddenly delving into her.  An elated scream flies from her throat like a bat from a cave.  She's already so wound up from earlier, it takes barely any time at all before she’s climaxing into his mouth with a helpless cry of passion and he drinks every drop of juice from her forbidden fruit. 

“Wha’ a tasty little fairy ye are.”  He growls as he smacks his lips.  “I think I’ll do this to ye _every_ day.”

That’s a promise she’ll make _sure_ he _keeps_!

“Cuz when yer in _my_ kingdom, princess,” he continues, “ye belong to _me_!”

_Holy sh-!_

He reaches over and flips a wooden switch on the wall that loosens the chain.  He catches her before she falls and sets her feet on the ground again. 

“On yer knees, fairy.”

So turned on she can hardly see straight, Marianne obeys his command without question.  His erection has appeared and he grasps the base as he presents it to her.

“Suck.”

The word barely escapes his lips before she’s already cupping his length in her fettered hands and eagerly taking him into her hungry mouth.  She hums around his girth as if he’s the most delicious treat she’s ever tasted.

And he _is_! 

Her greedy tongue laves every inch of him.  She tightens her grip and bobs her head faster when she hears him grunt in approval. 

Soon, he’s tugging at her head and shoulders, signaling for her to release him, but she refuses to relent her assault.

“That’s enough, luv.”  He chokes out.  “Stop.”    

Cheekily deciding to push her luck, she relaxes her throat and takes him in as far as she can without gagging and swallows around him, making him yelp and buck forward in rapture.

“I said STOP!”  He barks and wrenches himself away from her. 

Too bad her little plan didn’t exactly work the way she wanted; he didn’t cum, but at least she’d ruffled that exoskeleton of his.    

Jaw slack and chest heaving, he seizes her hair and gently, but firmly, tilts her smiling-much-too-innocently face up to meet his scolding look.

“Tha' was very naughty, princess.”  He hisses.  “Looks like I need to teach ye another lesson.”

_Yes, please!_

“Turn around.”

She nearly stumbles at the speed she uses to do so. 

“Bend over… _all_ the way down.  Tha’s it, luv.  Stick yer beautiful arse in the air.”

She felt another gush between her legs.  Good Lord, she was gonna melt from all his wicked talk!

SMACK!

“FUCK!”

“Patience, my wee fairy.”

SMACK!

“OH, YES!”

“Are we gonna behave now?”

SMACK!

“AH!  GOD!”

“It’s Bog, but close enough.  Now answer my question!”

SMACK!

“BOG!  BOG, PLEASE!”

“Yes, princess?”

SMACK!

“MMMM!”

“Ye have somethin' ye want to say?”

SMACK!

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!  I’LL BE GOOD!  I SWEAR!  PLEASE, BOG!”

“Bog…?”

SMACK!

“BOG _KING_!  PLEASE FORGIVE ME, BOG KING!  I _AM_ YOURS!  I BELONG TO YOU!  PLEASE, PLEASE _TAKE_ ME!”

Her head spins at how fast he moves:

He flips the switch on the wall again and as the chain draws her up, he grabs her legs and securely wraps them around his narrow waist.

She re-grasps the chain and it feels like her insides are pooling with lava once she sees the sinful light in his eyes and hears the rumbling, timbre of his voice.     

“As ye wish, my pretty little fairy princess.”

With one powerful thrust he’s inside her.  She shrieks in pleasure as he mercilessly pounds against her at an almost blinding pace and the resulting sensation is without peer!

Much to his evil delight, her breasts are practically dancing at the force of his movements.  She’s gloriously warm and tight around him and so slick!  God, she is pure perfection and it drives him to wonderful insanity!  The way she locks her ankles behind him as he fucks her!  The way her gorgeous wings flare uncontrollably beneath her!  Her lustful cries, her sex-drunk face as she races nearer and nearer to blissful completion! 

She _will_ be the death of him someday!   

“OOOOOOH, FUCK!  BOG!  AAAAAAAAH, I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

“Ye _can_ and ye _will_ , Tough Girl.”

He rapidly thumbs her clit and it’s curtains for her.              

Instantly, she cums with a long, deafening shout and he keeps rutting into her all the way through her explosion of ecstasy until, at last, he stiffens and empties his seed into her womb with an awed moan of her name. 

An eternity of silence passes as they focus on regulating their pulses and contemplating how much they absolutely adore each other.  At some point he reaches up and unlocks her manacle, allowing both of them to sink to the floor with her straddling his lap. 

“Oh my _God_!”  Marianne sighs deeply, once she gets her breath back.  “That was _amazing_!”

“It really was?” Bog asks as he wipes the berry juice/bruise makeup off his cheek.  Now that their game was over, he was back to his hesitant self.  “I didn’t go too far?”

“ _You_ were _incredible_!”  She purrs, nuzzling his neck.  “That was _exactly_ what I wanted!  See?  You _can_ be rough with me!  If I can take it when we _spar_ …”

“…Ye can take it when we _screw_.”  He finishes for her, remembering her point last night when she petitioned him for this _performance_.  “Alright, I admit it.  It was fun, I did enjoy myself.  Ye were right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

He silences her with a kiss, but in truth, he has never been so happy to be wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or kudos here or on my tumblr! They make me write faster!  
> Until next time, my lofelies!!!  
> <3


End file.
